The complexes for carrying out the mentioned researches and simultaneously testing on several analytical devices are known (see: Synchrotron Radiation. Ed. by K. Kunts. Moscow, “Mir”, 1981, pp. 80–89 [1]). A radiation source, common for all analytical devices, is used in such complexes. The said source represents a synchrotron, or a storage ring in more modern complexes. The synchrotron radiation, emerging from the synchrotron or the storage ring, is transported to the analytical devices (work stations). A spectral band, needed for carrying out the particular researches or tests, is extracted from the quite broadband synchrotron radiation (in the case, the suggested invention is related to, this band is in the X-ray range). The components of the apparatus of each analytical device is defined by its specialization in one or another type of researches and tests.
However, it is known, that the synchrotron radiation sources, including the storage rings, represent very complicated major constructions, which cost reaches hundreds of millions of dollars. So, the storage rings, which radiation spectrum includes the X-ray range, are of not less than 50 m diameter ([1], p. 80).
When the said synchrotron radiation sources are in use, taking into account the huge sizes of the said constructions, the most complicated problem is the maintenance of the tolerable vacuum level, both in the synchrotron radiation transporting channels (open to the accumulator) to the analytical devices, distanced from the ring periphery on tens meters, and in the experimental volume of each analytical device. The vacuum deterioration in any analytical device can put out of action the device not only in the accumulator itself, but as well in all devices, connected with it ([1], p. 80).
The X-rays extracting and forming some beams according to the number of the analytical devices from the narrow directed beam emerging from the synchrotron or the storage ring, which must be realized in the vacuum, represent a serious task, which can be solved by means of the system of the grazing mirrors and the crystals. When using the channels of the mentioned extent, the special steps should be taken to ensure the control and maintenance of the position of each formed beam, which width in a vertical plane is unities of mrad. So, if at the distance of 40 m the beam is displaced no more than at 10 mm, one or two orders of the intensity are lost, depending on the aperture of the analytical device ([1], p. 85).
For the synchrotrons and the storage rings of the said sizes it is difficult as well to solve the problem of the radiation shielding of both the staff, working with a synchrotron or an accelerator, and the research staff of the analytical devices.
At least, the complexes on the basis of the synchrotrons or the storage rings are so expensive, that only few governments can finance their building. Therefore there are only very few of them, and for the last decades the governments must unite to build such complexes. The European center of synchrotron radiation is an example of such complexes (Grenoble, France).
In spite of the noted disadvantages the sources of a synchrotron radiation, nowadays they are practically unique type of the sources, making possible to obtain a spectral plane of the narrow directed radiation, being enough for the research and test aims, in the required working range simultaneously for some analytical devices.
Therefore it is very important to create a complex, available for scientists and engineers, where a high brightness of a radiation on the input aperture of the analytical devices at the usage of the cheap sources can be obtained.
The suggested invention provides the creation of a complex, being free of the said disadvantages (huge sizes, very high price, the problems of the vacuum maintenance, providing the radiation safety, some beams forming and controlling when a radiation is transported to the analytical devices).